


Blame It On Issa

by Poetic_Justice



Category: Insecure (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Betrayal, Black Character(s), Black Romance, Cheating, Clubbing, Drama, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kissing, Making Out, Male Character of Color, Partying, Trust Issues, Young Adults, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Justice/pseuds/Poetic_Justice
Summary: Ch 1: Molly and Lawrence find comfort in each other after they both have an argument with Issa.Ch 2: Continuation of Chapter 1; Issa comes into the story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the TV Show "Insecure", so I hope this fandom grows with more great stories from the fans! (Please excuse the language)  
> 

Molly

Molly had enough of Issa's shit, who was she to suggest she seek therapy when her own life was just as fucked up as Molly's. Issa cheated on her boyfriend, who is actually a good guy, with her ex, and then curves him when he catches feelings. Sometimes Molly wonders if Issa even loves Lawrence, to be honest, she doesn't deserve him. From what Issa tells her, she's only settling for him because she invested too much time into their relationship. Yes, Molly may be confused, complicated, and picky with her choice of men, but she just has standards. Jared is attractive, but he's not exactly her type per se. Will he be able to handle Molly's high maintenance lifestyle?

Lawrence

Lawrence couldn't believe what happened today, he found out Issa cheated on him with that Daniel dude. Since his homeboys were all with their girls tonight, he was on the way to the bar by his lone self. He was going to indulge in several shots to take his mind off the day he had, and he might even take a chick home tonight to get some revenge of his own. He never once cheated on Issa, it's messed up that he doesn't get the same respect.

* * *

 

Molly found an open stool right in front of the bar. She wasn't used to going to clubs or bars by herself, but when you no longer have a best friend, you have no choice but to go solo.

Bartender: "Hey, what can I get for you Beautiful?"

"A Vodka Tonic on the rocks please."

Bartender: "Sure thing, what's a pretty girl like you doing out by yourself?"

"Long story", Molly said shaking her head.

Bartender: "I see, well let me make that drink for you. Enjoy yourself tonight, Ma."

Molly was listening to the Neo Soul band bless the stag, when she heard a familiar voice beside ordering a drink.

_"Aye, lemme get a shot of Henessey"_

Molly turned around, and to her surprise, it was Lawrence. "Lawrence? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, what's up Molly? I just had to get away from your homegirl."

"You too?" She's on a roll today then. I've had it with her judgemental ass."

"Word?" Lawrence sat down at the bar beside Molly when the waiter brought his drink. "Molly let me ask you something, did Issa ever mention a Daniel around you?"

Did Lawrence really expect her to answer that? That's a girl code rule violation, so she did what any best friend would do, lie.

"No, why wassup?"

"I found out she was fucking some dude named Daniel, an ex of hers. He was at her job for career day, and I even had a one on one with him at the fundraiser this afternoon. She's been lying to me for weeks."

"Get out of here!?" Not Issa? How come I didn't know about this guy?" Molly acted surprised, taking a sip of drink.

"Yes, Issa. After all these years of me being faithful, she cheats on me. You know how many times and opportunities I had to cheat? But I turned plenty of pussy down, why? Because I love that girl."

"Damn Lawrence, I'm sorry that happened. You're a good man, you were the best thing that ever happened to her, seriously."

"Too bad she couldn't see it. You want another drink? On me."

"Sure, mmm, I'll take a Crown & Coke."

Lawrence gets the bartender's attention, "Can I get a Crown & Coke for the lady, and another shot of Henessey for me."

"Thanks Lawrence."

"No problem, do you come here often? I never see you in here."

"Me and Issa come here sometimes on Friday nights, they have the best Neo Soul band in town."

"Neo Soul? What you know about that? Issa hates Neo Soul, she always cutting off my Kem and Maxwell that I play in the house."

Molly laughed, "Now you know she loves her trap music, she doesn't appreciate good music."

"That's for sure. I told her I wouldn't support her lil rap project, and she went off on me, but this is the person who dogs my dreams and aspirations every chance she gets."

"Why is she like that? So hypocritical and can't see her wrongs, ugh."

"That's your girl", Lawrence teased.

"No, that's your girl. Do you think y'all can work it out?"

"I don't see how, not right now anyway, I need some time and space. I've been neglected in this relationship for awhile now."

"Same here. As her friend, I call her everyday and see her every other day, I need some independence. I'm glad I decided to come out here tonight by myself."

"True, well you're no longer by yourself because you have me."

"Surprisingly you're good company Lawrence. You're not boring me to death", Molly joked.

"Oh, you got jokes? Surprisingly, you not acting all saddity tonight. I like chill Molly"

Molly smiled, "Well, I'm about to order me a shot."

Lawrence stopped her, "I got it. Bartender, can we get two shots of vodka."

"Lawrence, I got it. You don't have to keep buying me drinks."

"Naw, this is for the bullshit we both been through today. So lets toast" They both raised their shot glasses, "To No Issa".

Molly gave her toast, "To No Issa". They both laughed, then chugged their drinks down.

* * *

 

Molly and Lawrence spent most of the night laughing, talking about life, and just enjoying each other's company. When a familiar song came on in the bar, a slow jam, Molly got excited, "Oooo, I love this song. He has the best voice!"

Lawrence stood up and extended his hand to Molly, "C'mon, lets dance."

"Uh, no thanks, my feet hurt in these heels."

"Well take them off, one dance won't hurt."

Molly didn't know what made her get up to dance with her bestfriend's boyfriend, but she did, and it had to be the alcohol talking. When they were on the dance floor, Lawrence pulled her close with his hands around her waist, and Molly put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. They were both tipsy and in the moment, not realizing what they were actually doing.

Lawrence started nuzzling on Molly's neck, "You smell good."

"Coco Chanel", Molly said proudly.

Out of nowhere, the unlikely pair started kissing, right there on the dance floor. It wasn't just a peck, there was actually some tongue involved.

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Molly's phone was ringing inside her clutch, it was Issa. Of course Molly couldn't answer, so it went to her voicemail.

Issa: _"Hey Molly, I'm so sorry about earlier. Lets talk this out, call me back."_ She also left a text with the same message.

Molly pulled back, suddenly having a realization, "What are we doing?"

"Doing what we want, we both grown", Lawrence went back to nuzzling on her neck.

"Mmmm", Molly moaned.

The kissing, alcohol, and sexy music made her hot and bothered. She then grabbed Lawrence's face, and kissed him harder. She came up for air about a minute later, "Your place or mine?", she asked Lawrence.

"Yours obviously. I'll call us an Uber."

Molly grabbed her clutch, took his hand, and led him out the bar....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Molly and Lawrence go through with it??; Issa finds out

When the unlikely pair got to Molly's, they picked up right where they left off at the club; they were still going at it hot and heavy. Lawrence took off his shirt and pushed Molly down on her couch, climbing on top of her.

"Somebody's been working out", Molly said, rubbing and kissing all over Lawrence's pecs. 

"Oh, you like that huh?", Lawrence whispered in her ear.

The makeout session went on for about five minutes until Molly's phone rang, interrupting the mood. She sucked her teeth, annoyed, reaching over to her clutch on the nightstand. Her phone was ringing all night: at the club, in the Uber ride, and now. _"It must be important"_ , she thought, so she decided to check it.  

"Don't answer it", Lawrence mumbled, as he continued kissing on her neck. It didn't want the call to mess up his flow.

"I just wanna..." *mmmm* Molly moaned from the feeling. "I just wanna see who it is", she whispered, between kisses. Molly grabbed her phone, and saw that it was Issa calling, "Fuck, its Issa!"

"So, fuck her". Lawrence was not letting up, he then worked his hand underneath Molly's blouse, cupping her breast.

The call had Molly shaken up, "Damn, I have three missed calls from Issa, ugh!". She suddenly came to her senses, she sat up and nudged Lawrence off of her.

"She's probably calling to trip some more, don't sweat it", Lawrence said, trying to go in for another kiss, but Molly stopped him, she wasn't feeling it anymore. I guess her alcohol wore off. 

"Lawrence, what the fuck are we doing? This is not right!"

"We were having a good time until you stopped me. Why you tripping Molly?"

"You are my bestfriend's boyfriend"

" _EX-_ boyfriend", Lawrence corrected her. 

"It doesn't matter, we can't do this. What the fuck were we thinking! You got to go!"

"Molly forreal? Issa cheated on me and she dissed you, why are do you care about her when she obviously only cares about herself"

"Issa is my friend Lawrence, a disagreement is not going to change that. Damn, I had too much to drink tonight, ugh!" Molly was disappointed in herself for what just happened. "Lawrence, this was a mistake, it shouldn't have went this far, please leave." She tossed his shirt at him.

"Well nothing happened, you stopped me. Look Molly, dont blame yourself, we were both wasted, just blame it on the alcohol, matter of fact, blame it on Issa."

Molly pushed Lawrence to her front door and opened it, before she let him go, she gave him a warning. "You better not tell anybody about this, not Chad, Derek, or anybody, you got that?" She was feeling paranoid. 

"Of course not, and remember to keep your pretty lips sealed as well. Lets forget this all happened. Bye Molly."

 

When Lawrence left, Molly starting to pace the floor, she knew she fucked up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!, she shouted, rubbing her temples. "Omg, what if someone saw us kissing at the club. I gotta tell Issa."

She knew this would hurt her friend, but she couldn't keep it a secret, she loved Issa too much to play her like that. Molly sat on the couch and starting crying, she felt so bad for betraying her friend. Even though her and Lawrence didn't go all the way, kissing was bad enough. She had to talk to Issa, but not tonight, her nerves wouldn't allow it, so she planned for tomorrow. Molly decide to text Issa, instead of call. 

Molly: _"Issa, sorry for not picking up, I needed time to think. We need to talk. Lunch tomorrow?"_

Issa texted right back: _"That's cool. Noon at the Taco Spot?"_

Molly: _"That's fine."_

 

Molly didn't bother to shower or anything, all she wanted to do was get in her bed and cry the shame and guilt away. She felt a headache coming on and it wasn't all from the alcohol, it mainly was from the worrying about what Issa will say and do when she tells her what went down. She tossed and turned all night. 

* * *

_Lunch at the Taco Spot...._

When Molly got to the restaurant, she spotted Issa sitting outside on the patio. _"Here goes",_ she thought, as she made her way to to the table, with her dark shades covering her eyes.

"Wassup?"  Issa mumbled. She herself was embarrassed to look at Molly because of how she went off on her yesterday at the fundraiser. 

"Wassup", Molly replied, barely above a whisper.

"Uhh, whats up with the shades? Its cloudy out here", Issa asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have a headache from hell, thats all."

"Well, I ordered a Margarita, do you want one?"

"Nah I'm straight, I'll just take a water."

The two friends just sat in awkward silence for a minute, before Issa spoke up. "Look, I just wanna apologize for how I acted yesterday. I was just stressed out from Daniel showing up, so I took it out on you and you didn't deserve that. My bad girl"

Now Molly really felt like shit, Issa's apology didn't help her situation at all, only made it harder, but Molly accepted the apology. "I acted like a bitch as well. I was just mad because you were right, I'm messed up and I do need therapy. I'm sorry too.:

Issa had a big smile on her face. "Well that was easy. Aaahh, I got my friend back! I'm ready to eat, Waiter___"

"I made out with Lawrence!", Molly blurted out, interrupting Issa.

"Bitch what!?", Issa shouted so loud, the other guests on the patio looked on.

Molly started to confess, with her voice shaking. "Last night, I saw him at the club. We had too much to drink, we danced, then we started kissing, and then we took an Uber back to my place, and made out some more. I don't know what got into me, but I am so sorry Issa!"

"Nigga, you fucked Lawrence!?"

"Nooo, nothing happened, it didn't go that far. We just kissed, thats all."

"But you were about to fuck that nigga! Going back to your apartment? Really though? That's why you didn't answer your phone last night!?"

"Issa let me explain", Molly pleaded. 

Issa didn't want to hear it, she got up and threw the water in Molly's face and left. "Fuck you Molly!"

Molly sat there drenched in water, embarrassed as hell. The waiter came over and asked if she wanted to call the cops, but she declined. She just picked up her purse, wiped her face, shook off her shirt, and walked back to her car, crying her eyes out. Now she really lost her best friend. 

* * *

 

Issa went speeding back home, she was so angry she didn't care about the speed limit. Her mind was racing, and all over the place. When she got home, she broke down and started tearing up her apartment, knocking pictures off the wall, knocking over her lamp, and flipping over her table; Issa was shaking with anger. It took everything in her not to call Lawrence and curse him out, so did what she always do when she needed to release her frustrations, she went to her bathroom, looked in the mirror and vented.

_"I got betrayed and played, all at the same time,_

_by my friend and my man, I'm about to commit a crime._

_A saddity bitch and a fuckboy, they don't deserve me,_

_They both can have each other, I'm better off free."_

 

Issa felt some better after her rap, but reality quickly sunk back in. She had to get out of this apartment, and relieve some stress. She picked up her phone, and sent a text message.

Issa: _"Hey Daniel, can we talk? "_

 

To be continued.....


End file.
